One significant problem is that the energy costs for lighting appear to be increasing. This is due to the significant expenditures required for electricity generation plants and the associated environmental problems. The Energy Policy Act of 2002 as well as efficiency standards such as ASHRAE/IESNA 90.1 and California Title 24 now mandate significant lighting power reductions. A major issue is that there still needs to be sufficient lighting to promote safety and avoid excessive strain on the eyes. The amount of ambient lighting that is currently available is typically not considered when determining the amount of energy to utilize in supplying electrical lighting. Also, there are environmental issues associated with the disposal of burnt-out fluorescent lamps. It would be very beneficial to increase the life of a fluorescent lamp to lessen this environmental problem. Also, organizations that do not attempt to reduce their energy consumption are at a competitive disadvantage with respect to organizations that reduce their energy use due to the tax credits that are now currently available.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.